1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, particularly to golf putters with a novel energy transmitting head composition and an interchangeable weight system to adjust for conditions on the green.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are a number of factors which can affect the course and distance that a golf ball travels when putting; from the characteristics of individual golfers to the variations of the condition of greens. A golfer may be able to control his stance and swing to be consistent. However, a golfer cannot control the condition of the green. Not only do greens vary from course to course, but conditions often vary on the same course. For example, the moisture content of the grass, the type of grass, the length of the grass, the proximity of water to the green, and the composition of the soil in the green, all affect the speed of the green. Therefore, because putting greens differ from course to course and conditions change from day to day a golfer may want to adjust the weight of the putter to compensate for the different conditions of the putting surface. If the putting surface is "slow" because of water on the grass, a golfer may wish to use a heavier putter. On the other hand, if the putting surface is fast, a golfer may choose to use a lighter putter to help prevent the ball from going too far past the hole.
There have been numerous attempts at perfecting the pendulum swing necessary for the correct motion to become a better putter in the game of golf and even more theories on how to accomplish this. However, due to standard golf club manufacturing practices and the USGA and R&A rules pertaining to club design and specifications, the prior art has concentrated on expansion of existing methods.
A number of golf putters have been developed with adjustable weighting systems to address the problem of changing conditions on the green. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,932 to Anderson describes a golf putter head where the weight can be adjusted by threading weight bolts into or out of a weight cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,356 to Dingle, et al. describes another golf putter with a plurality of washers which can be inserted onto a post extending from the face of the putter in a preselected pattern to change the center of gravity of the putter head. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,210 to Au describes a putter with a selectable weight and adjustable balance system which utilizes weights, preferably coins, and washers to adjust the head weight and balance of the putter.
While all of the above mentioned patents utilize some sort of adjustable weighting system in an attempt to change the "swing weight," none of these putters provide the tactile information a golfer needs to feel in his hands to perfect his putting skills.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a putter which not only provides for an interchangeable weight system, but also provides what a golfer considers a good "feel" produced by the impact with golf ball felt through the shaft right up to the golfer's hands. There is also a need in the art for a putter which can provide exceptional speed control and can be customized for specific situations.